flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Oolos Viriditas Sinorath
Oolos (more commonely known as Malice) is a Fire Draco who is a member of the Asta cult. Driven by obsession Malice is forever seeking greater power to add to his own. Personality Oolos is extremely confident perhaps even to a fault. He also has a penchant for flare, even the way he fights as a human has a little more flourish than is truly necessary. Ambitious, ruthless, and virtually shameless Oolos will stoop to almost any level if he thinks it'll get him what he wants from someone. The way Oolos talks to everyone is very condescending, like he could be doing something so much more important at that moment than talking with them. He maintains this all the time along with an air of superiority that's almost maddening. An extremely determined and driven individual, Oolos does not tolerate having his time wasted by anyone. Known Attacks/Abilities *Fire Ball A ball of fire that explodes on contact, shot from the mouth in his true form and form the hand in his human form. *Heat Wave Oolos radiates an intense heat from his body that causes wood to ignite and metal to become red hot. *Fire Sprite Conjures one or more tiny beings made entirely of fire magic that act as Oolos's familiars. While individually weak they can pose a threat when working together. *Wall of Fire Erects a wall of flames either in a straight line or in a circle around Oolos. he can freely control the intensity of the flames. *Firestorm When surrounded by raging fires Oolos can manipulate them to create as many as four whirlwinds of flame that he can direct freely. Background Oolos was always very ambitious. As a child he wanted to be the mightiest fire draco and spent days at a time training himself up and mastering fire magic. He worked on his speed, nimbleness, and strength all the time and was very hard on himself. He never accepted excuses for why he couldn't do something, if he couldn't then he would work at it until he could. This effort and determination got him far, very far. At least that's how he felt for a short while, but Oolos' hunger for power was insatiable. Despite his immense progress his fire magic was still beholden to it's inherent weaknesses against some of the other elements. He could not stand the thought that he could be overpowered by someone potentially weaker than him because of a bad matchup in abilities. Unwilling to have it Oolos set for himself a new goal to be the mightiest of all Draco. However, he would spend many years getting no where with this goal. It wasn't until his birth parent came to him to preform a ritual that would turn her into magic and pass on all her knowledge to him that Oolos finally had a breakthrough. His kind were all descendent from Syhomn, this meant that there was a chance he could obtain power and knowledge from other dragons in much the same way he had from his mother. At first Oolos just hunted down his fellow Draco, killing them wherever he could and eating them as is, but this got him no where fast. Thinking on his dilemma Oolos concluded that he needed the others to volunteer themselves to him, but by the time he had come to this conclusion the copper scaled Draco had already been ostracized from the rest of his kind and was in fact considered a hated enemy. Now in hiding, Oolos ponders how he can turn things in his favour once again. He hides among the humans, partially because he can do so with ease and partially because the race intrigues him. Almost since their mysterious arrival these things have been a thorn in the Draco's side. Oolos believes he might be able to use these humans against his kin and achieve the power and knowledge he seeks but as of yet is unsure how. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Zeraal Category:Male Category:Asta members Category:Genesis